In numerous situations, for several reasons, people drink beverages from beverage containers, such as boating, tailgating, working, etc. For example, while boating a person may be exposed to heat and sun for several hours, and remaining hydrated is important. In many of these situations, finding a place to store the beverage container in which the container will not be inadvertently spilled or knocked over can be problematic. On a boat, for example, simply placing a beverage container on a flat surface is often unsatisfactory since the container may tip over as a result from typical movement of the boat rocking on the water. Likewise, when operating heavy machinery during construction or farming operations one might find it difficult or even impossible to retain a beverage without spilling. Similarly, at picnics or other outdoor gatherings, placing a beverage container on the ground may result in spilling as a result of a person or animal inadvertently kicking the container.
Numerous container holders exist which attempt to solve the above-mentioned problems. For example, holders exist for the attachment to platforms, such as boats, in which a beverage container may be placed. Such holders are typically secured to the platform by screws, for example. While such a holder provides a place for container storage, it also has disadvantages. For example, the holder is permanently secured in one place on the platform, thus providing limited flexibility for storing such beverage containers. While additional holders may be installed in areas which are most convenient for such storage, the additional holders may cause clutter in those areas. Furthermore, if a person wishes to be in an area which does not have a holder installed, that person must either hold the container, or store the container in area which does have a holder, which may be inconvenient for the person due to having to move to the other area every time they wish to drink from the container. Accordingly, it would be beneficial to have a holder for a beverage container which is able to be moved from place to place with relative ease, and which helps to prevent inadvertent spilling of the beverage container.